Child of the Night
by Kyme
Summary: Just something I wrote. Added my original character that I made up for a competition. RR pls.


**New Kid**

**by Kyme**

**Beta-reader: Hanae da Firefly**

Harry was feeling very nervous. He was to go for the disciplinary hearing, and with Fudge's attitude, he'd probably be expelled from Hogwarts. His stomach was gently doing flip-flops, and he tried to swallow, though his dry mouth wouldn't allow it. He waved away an Inter-Departmental memo that swooped in at Level 6 and had taken a liking to irritating Harry's ear.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British seats."

Harry watched a few memos zoom out and a couple more swoop in, one almost swiping him in the head. Among the bustle of witches and wizards, he spotted a boy about his age, grinning as he made a dash for the elevator, twisting his head around to wave at an old looking witch. Unfortunately, the doors clanged shut before he could reach them, and Harry could just glimpse him stamping his foot and swiping at the air indignantly.

He was lost in his thoughts again, when suddenly, the boy from before seemed to come through the ceiling of the elevator, which opened into a dark ominous hole. The occupants of the lift groaned and yelled at him, as he gently descended, trying to squeeze himself in the crowd of people in the lift. Once he'd made considerable space for the rest of him, he dropped on his feet.

"Oy, Jovann, why couldn't you just make for the Second Level instead of taking the lift?" the wizard with the fire breathing chicken asked, after slapping him in the head.

"I like the lift. It's antique. Has a high probability of dropping maybe fifty feet to the last level." the boy answered, laughing at the man's bewildered face as the lift light flickered on and off and the lift juddered violently, almost throwing everyone off his or her feet.

"I thought you didn't like heights!!" A witch pulled at his sleeve and screamed at him.

"Of course I don't. The floor isn't transparent, is it? Don't worry, I shan't let you fall to your untimely death, especially not for the teen beside me." at this he gave Harry a grin and a wink, before inquisitively poking at the box of fire-breathing chicken. The creature had managed to singe his hair before the elevator grinded to a halt.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."

The wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken left the elevator, pursued by a flock of memos. Jovann, with absolutely nothing to do, tapped his foot impatiently. Mr. Weasley twitched a bit, and tapped Jovann on the shoulder. He turned around, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep, Mr. Weasley?"

"Where are you going, Jovann?" Jovann scratched his head.

"I'm supposed to get someone to un-splinch this guy from France who tried to apparate to level five under the influence of alcohol." Mr. Weasley winced. Jovann shrugged casually.

"Oh... S-so that's it. You usually only stay at level five..."

"Oh, I just needed some different air, even if it isn't fresh. Those international people are real stuffy, I'm telling you. It's a complete mess. Basil was looking for someone who understood Hindi, because an official from the Ministry of Magic of India came along, and wanted something about a loaf of bread, I think. That was what it sure sounded like. And then out of the blue, the Frenchman's hair, shoes, mouth and an arm holding a bottle of Muggle beer popped in. A real catastrophe. Plenty of people started fainting all over the place, so I volunteered to get someone."

Harry stared at this confident boy. He had no problems. He could handle things. He knew people at the Ministry. Why didn't he see him at Hogwarts? Mr. Weasley noticed Harry fidgeting, and introduced him to Jovann.

"Uh, Jovann, this is Harry Potter, I'm sure you know him." Mr. Weasley pushed Harry in front of him. Jovann raised an eyebrow and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Harry. I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts this year then." Harry shook his hand and tried to smile. The lift stopped again.

"Level three, Department, of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

"Well, tata, this is my floor. Good luck at the hearing, Harry." Jovann left the lift with the rest of the witches and wizards and a couple of memos. Harry turned to Mr. Weasley after the doors clanged shut.

"Oh, he's someone from France. He's been moved to your school. They said that Fudge really didn't want to send him there, because... well," Mr. Weasley dropped his voice to a whisper. "He's a very, very important person. His magic is one of the most powerful in this world, as I hear it." Then Mr.Weasley's voice was back to normal. "But Jovann pulled a few strings here and there with the help of his people, and he's in. He was only sent here because no other country would take him."

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. Harry stepped out of the lift and forgot all about Jovann for the time being.

* * *

That's it. Hope you like it. I'll need at LEAST 3 reviews before I post the next bit up. My beta-reader says it's Mary Sue-ish, but I'll do something later. Love to Hanae and Steph.

Kyme


End file.
